ZX3
by shifty53
Summary: The Irkens have truly seen better days. A bounty hunter who has lost all of his memory is the only Irken that is still strong. After turning in a terrorist he is asked to perform a task that no one else is willing to do. It's all up to him. . .
1. Chapter 1

**A day in the life . . .**

**A friend of mine suggested that I add Gaz to the story somehow. It took a bit of thinking but I finally found a way that could work! How, you ask? You'll have to read 2 find out! :) **

**PLEASE DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE READ MY OTHER STORIES STARTING WITH The Truth. Thanks for your cooperation. :)**

**Narrative POV**

A shady looking Irken walked through the docking station trying to find his contact. He felt like everyone was watching him. Finally he found the contact. "I really don't feel comfortable being out in the open like this, you know how wanted I am." Said the shady looking Irken.

"Relax. If you do everything I say then you won't need to hide. They'll all listen to us if we can pull this off." Said the contact. "Shh! Change the subject! I think someone is watching us!" whispered the shady looking Irken.

"Oh uh . . . you hear they let a human in the Irken military?" Said the contact. "No way! Seriously!" he replied. "Yeah! This human knows how to scare the crap out of some one as well as fight! Follow me." Then two of them walked towards the exit. A shadow slipped close behind them.

They whispered to each other, discussing some sort of attack. " . . . no way they'll see it coming. Trust me." said one of them. "But, some of them are just smeets!" "That just means that their death will mean something. Keep your voice down!"

Finally the shady looking Irken grabbed the contact by the arm. "Have you lost your mind! I am not walking into the Devastis training facility and doing that! I don't care about your stupid crazy plans to take over! Do it yourself, I'm out!" said the shady looking Irken.

The shady looking Irken started to walk away but when he walked around a corner he was greeted by a cold metal fist that sent him to the ground. He looked up in astonishment at the masked figure before him.

"NO! IT'S YOU!" he screamed. The masked figure reached down and picked him up by the neck and punched him three times in the stomach. The shady looking Irken gazed into his red eyes, and then the masked figure reached out his other hand and struck a muscle in his neck knocking him out.

His contact stared at the masked figure and chuckled. "I warned you. Sorry bounty hunter but it looks like you're only leaving with him." The masked figure looked at him and turned his head slightly. Then he dropped the shady looking Irken and sprinted towards his contact.

Just then a group of Vortians wielding assault rifles walked up next the contact. "Nice to meet you ZX3. I've heard a lot about you. I am Lard Narr of the Resisty. I am going to leave here tonight and there is nothing you can do about it. Oh and don't come after me or I'll capture you and remove your mask in front of your entire race!"

ZX3 extended an arm and pointed at him then walked over and picked up the unconscious shady looking Irken and threw him over his shoulders.

**2 days later**

**Onboard The Massive**

ZX3 walked behind his latest catch who was cuffed and ready to be claimed. ZX3 shoved him through a door where ZX3 was greeted by the new leader of the Irken race, Tak. "Well it's about time he was caught! Everyone is too lazy to actually go out and catch criminals. It's good that you still do . . . they say it's grief, I say it's nonsense!" said Tak

She threw a pouch containing ZX3's reward (which he easily caught) and sat down on one of the metal benches and covered her face with her claws. "Tak. Don't try to hide it . . ." said ZX3. She looked up at him with tears running down her face. "I loved Zim! It's just so difficult without him here." ZX3 looked at her for a moment and then he tossed the pouch right next to her.

"Wh-what?" asked Tak through sobs. "You need it more than I do . . ." He replied. ZX3 turned around and began to walk away when Tak interrupted him. "Wait! There is one more thing I need from you."

ZX3 turned around and slowly walked towards Tak and sat down next to her. "How much?" He asked. "Well actually two things but I'll tell you about that when I'm finished explaining this. You've heard of the Resisty right? Well I just got word that the terrorist you just brought in confessed to working with him and revealed what he was planning to do.

I need you to stop their leader before he starts a war. At a time like this he would cripple our army. But if you catch him then you'll save a lot of lives, possibly even our whole race. Don't worry. The reward is substantial. And another thing I wanted to ask. When You're done with Lard Narr, could you train my smeet Zero? Zim was going to himself but . . ."

ZX3 saw tears welling up in her eyes and he gave her a reassuring glance and slowly nodded. He got up and started heading towards his ship. "Be strong . . . for all of us." Said Tak. He turned around and said: Don't rely on me too much. I don't expect to live much longer."

**A.N.**

**This one was surprisingly exhausting to write. But It all pays off when I get to hear all of your reviews! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**To all who have been following this story, I am truly sorry for not updating for so long . . . **

**2 reasons I couldn't update: Holidays, and I'm pretty sure my computer has a virus. It's running a lot slower than usual. **

**I do not have the rights to Invader Zim, this is a story based on the show, nothing more. **

"You really think you can do it alone just because you're some intimidating looking bounty hunter? I wipe out mutant piggies every day that are at least 10 times tougher than you." Said Gaz walking in on their conversation. ZX3 got a confused look on his face and stared at the human who was wearing the outfit of an Irken Elite.

"You're late! I almost had to send him out without you!" yelled Tak. "No." "But you can't possibly beat an army all by yourself! Plus she is the best we have right now!" "I told you at least a dozen times Tak, I WORK ALONE!"

"How about if I throw in wrist rocket set? Then will you agree?" pleaded Tak. "You know I can't say no to that . . . it goes against my code but I really want that wrist rocket." Replied ZX3. "Don't be so worried. I would never assign you someone I didn't trust."

"And why exactly do you trust this human?" asked ZX3. "Alright let me list some of her talents. One: she is never intimidated by anyone else and usually intimidates others, sometimes severely. Two: she is better at hacking then anyone in our military. That's actually how we found her. She managed to hack into my command terminal and order our troops to obtain a copy of Vampire Piggies 5 and drop it off in front of her home."

"Okay I get it, she's skilled. I just don't like working with anyone." "I'm not going to risk losing our best bounty hunter at a time like this."

**3 hours later **

**On board ZX3's stolen cruiser from Earth (customized so it won't give away where it came from.)**

"Are you still playing that game? Why don't you go play in the airlock or whatever it is you humans like to do." Suddenly Gaz put down her GameSlave 3D and walked up to ZX3 and stared at him with a blank look. "Never Ever tell me what to do" said Gaz in her most intimidating voice.

"You think you scare me human? I'm not afraid of anything, including you. If you must play that pathetic human game then go ahead, just stay away from me." "I wasn't even playing a game, I was hacking into the resistys's flagship and making it seem as though we were allies and allowing us to dock. As long as they don't look out a window we'll be fine."

"Oh well I was just going to blast through their bridge but I guess that works. Hey why don't you just use my ships computer to do that?" "Because they would pick up on its signal. But so far no alien I've ever seen has been able to trace the signal of my GameSlave."

"That's nice kid but I got REAL work to do in the REAL world." Responded ZX3 sarcastically. "Idiot."

**Another 2 hours later **

The hangar of the Resisty's flagship opened and ZX3's ship swiftly flew in. ZX3 and Gaz walked out of the ship and began heading toward the bridge. "I'm going to head to their central computer and shut down all major systems onboard this ship." "Good idea."

Then they split up and ZX3 continued toward the bridge. For awhile things went smoothly, but that all ended when ZX3 noticed two different aliens behind him. "Hey! What are you doing here? Sound the alarm! There's an intruder!" shouted one of the aliens.

"I didn't want to have to do this . . ." said ZX3. Just then he pulled an offline SIR unit from his PAK. ZX3 set it on the ground and pressed a button causing it to jump to life. It's body glowed bright red. "Hold them off!" shouted ZX3. "YES MY MASTER!" said the SIR unit.

It ran towards the two guards and all that could be seen was smoke. ZX3 was nearly to the bridge. He ran up to a door that required a password to open. "*sigh* Where's Gaz when I need her?" He reached for the terminal when all of a sudden the terminal turned from bright orange to green and the door slid open.

Must have been Gaz, he thought. "Ah it's you. I specifically warned you not to pursue me. Ah well, I might as well capture you know before you try to run off like the coward you are." Said a familiar voice. "No bodyguards to protect you this time Lard Nar." "Do you really think I didn't have a backup plan?" said Lard Nar.

Lard Nar walked up a flight of stairs to a computer and began to type in commands. Suddenly two robotic arms emerged from the ceiling and began to strike and grab at ZX3. ZX3 dodged the arms and ran for cover. One of the arms followed ZX3 and he aimed his wrist at it and fired a rocket, instantly destroying the arm.

"Oh we're playing that game are we?" said Lard Nar. Just then the other arm changed Its shape to that of a cannon and began to fire at ZX3. He ducked down trying to avoid the shots. After about 3 minutes the arm stopped firing. ZX3 slowly got up and moved as silently as he could up the flight of stairs.

Just as he reached the top of the stairs a normal vortian arm grabbed his throat. "Did you really think I'm as weak as I was when I first started the resisty? Well your sadly mistaken. Now, let' s see who you really are."

Lard Nar carried him by the throat over to the robotic arm to hold ZX3 in place. He reached for his mask, his fingers wrapped around its edges. Suddenly three rockets flew by Lard Nar and caused him to lose his balance. Lard Nar glared at ZX3 then ran off.

ZX3 stared at this strange figure. It was clearly Irken but rather tall. The only feature ZX3 could see was his large purple eyes . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I understand that it's been a really really long time since I updated. I'm crossing my fingers and hoping I still got some followers . . . *sigh* it's a really long story. Both this story and my endless list of excuses. Lucky enough for the people still reading this, I spent a lot of this time talking and planning this story with a friend of mine, who I will gladly give half credit for this chapter and the rest of this story. For without his helpful tips and suggestions, this story would be half, maybe less then what it is now. Thanks Jacob, hope you enjoy this chapter. Once again I own nothing! Song used, bottoms up by Nickelback. I recommend you listen to it as you read the lyrics, it goes right along with it. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to post links in stories. Just play the music video on youtube and minamize it. And for information's sake, Gaz will NOT be in a romance with ZX3, she's just way to . . . doomy? And despite the Irken military considering her mature, I do not. I feel like that idea is what scared some people away from my stories. Also for those who confuse Unit 387 with a SIR, Unit 387 isn't one. Although, that would be pretty cool. But no, he is an Irken Elite. **

**ZX3 POV**

I heard the stories and just like everyone else, I thought this guy was dead. But nope, clearly this was him, Tallest Purple. I don't know what I was doing at the time, probably blinding following tallest Red. But why would he decide to just show up here?

"Hey! I think you have a job to do. Just so you know I'm not bailing you out like that again." Well, that answers my question. Maybe he saw me around when and if I was working with Red. I was about to ask him but that would involve showing him my face, wasn't worth the risk at the time. He may not like whoever he sees under this mask.

I didn't notice it before but I really needed to stop for a supply run on Irk. Tak gave my some monies, but not enough for the kind of upgrades I wanted. Enough to keep us running though. Tallest Purple wasn't very social, neither was Gaz. I fear for my life every time I try to talk to her.

I decided to go talk to Tallest Purple about cheap non black-market dealers on Irk. He had only one that came to mind, He went by the name of SKuLLCRacKer. At least that's how it was spelled on the paper Tallest Purple gave me.

"Is this yours? It seems kinda familiar to me." Said Tallest Purple tossing me the SIR unit I recovered. "Oh this, I'm gonna see if I can sell it to that weapons dealer you were speaking of." "You sure about that? If I'm not mistaken, that's something that belonged to Zim wasn't it?"

"Sorry, I don't know too much. Lost every memory I had during that crisis on Earth. I suspect that I set everything up for Red, moments before his death." Suddenly his tone changed. "Oh. Ya know, I never would have said it before Zim showed everyone the data box but, Zim was one of our best. I see why you wear a mask, they're gonna start looking for the one who put everything in place as soon as they get over it."

I hung my head in shame at the thought of me killing our race's most beloved, Tak's most beloved. "Hey now, you can't be certain that it was you. But I am worried about you because the first known sighting of you was on Earth, not long after Zim's death. They'll look at you as a main suspect."

"Well that hasn't happened yet so let's try to just get through today alright." He just nodded. About two hours later we were docking at a station in the area where our weapons dealer was located at the moment.

No one was willing to go with me. Yeah sure I was fine with that but, seriously, I was getting pretty lonely. I need some other crewmates. I spent a good amount of time looking around the town and asking people if they knew where he set up shop. No one seemed to know.

After walking endlessly for I don't know how long, I see an Irken, he had a large hat covering his face and he was passed out in his chair, hands folded in his lap, feet lying on a minigun. Oh great, just like all the other cheapy dealers, I thought, I wish I knew how wrong I was.

"Hey buddy, you SKuLLCRacKer, the weapons dealer I heard no one can beat?" I said tapping his shoulder. He made a few odd noises but he woke up, pulled a mask under his hat and stood up to face me. "Yeah that's me, you here for the whiskey like everyone else in this town or you actually wanna buy some guns?"

"I have no idea what whiskey is but no, I'm a bounty hunter on a serious mission in need of some heavy weapons and upgrades. Oh and could you buy this? I really need the cash, or we could make a trade for it." I said showing him GIR. "Holy shit! Do you have any idea how much this is worth? This should be in a damn museum not here!"

Suddenly we started to hear explosions off in the distance, slowly approaching us. Next we saw explosions rip through the surrounding buildings and they got so close that they knocked us to the ground. I stood up and looked around but saw nothing but fire. The next thing I felt was a bullet rip through my foot. I couldn't tell if I was hit by another one or not because I just blacked out.

"WAKE UP!" scolded a dark figure wearing a mask that resembled a hood. "I'm being paid a lot of monies by the resisty to shut you up, I honestly don't care for what they stand for, just the monies is all. And if you haven't already noticed, I'm a bounty hunter like you, they call me NightShadow."

"Where are we?" I asked. "In SKuLLCRacKers warehouse." "Hey if your only in it for the monies then I can cut you a deal. But first, tell me how much are they paying you?" "There paying me top dollar. 100,000 monies." "Lucky for me, if you help me with my job then I can promise you at least 10 times that."

"I should have known. Your working for Tak right? Sure I'll take that deal." Suddenly I heard metal falling off of shelves. "If you include me you can help yourself to anything I got!" shouted SKuLLCRacKer. NightShadow untied me and helped me up. He must have known that I would make him an offer because my foot was already bandaged up.

All of a sudden SKuLLCRacKer ran up to me. "That mask of yours, it saved your life. But it looks like a piece of its missing." I gasped and felt that one of my entire eye coverings was gone. "But don't worry, I got a much better one right here. Consider it a gift, partner!" He handed me the new mask.

From then I had no doubt that this would be my new mask. "All this trouble brought me some customers, I'll be outside." Said SKuLLCRacKer as he left the warehouse. I picked up the large hat out of a pile of scraps and used it to cover my face while I quickly switched masks.

"Looks good on you" said NightShadow. We both walked out of the ware house not saying a word. Just as I reached for the door. NightShadow interrupted. "Hang on. I have another job at the moment as well, you see, I gotta look after some guy. He goes by the name NutJob. Makes sense to because he's kind of crazy. Hope he wont be a problem."

I continued to ignore him. I could hear SKuLLCRacKer shouting as I walked out of the warehouse. "Come on people! I'm gonna run out of this stuff, just by some weapons already!" "What exactly are you selling them?" I asked. "A beverage, really popular with humans, a lot of different brands but it's all the same stuff, alcohol.

Something must have snapped in him at this point because I could only remember the next few minutes, nothing else that night.

**Nickelback - Bottoms Up. I suggest you open up another browser and find the video of this on youtube, or if you own it then just play it. The lyrics video is more suiting in this situation. **

Hey! who's coming with me, to kick a hole in the sky?  
>I love the whiskey, let's drink that shit til it's dry.<br>So grab a Jim Beam, JD, whatever you need.  
>Have a shot from the bottle, doesn't matter to me.<br>'Nother round, fill 'er up, hammer down, grab a cup, bottoms up!

This is what it's all about, no one can slow us down.  
>We ain't gonna stop until the clock runs out. (Bottoms up)<br>Hell can't handle all of us, so get your bottles up.  
>Drinkin' every drop until it all runs out.<br>'Nother round, fill 'er up,  
>Hammer down, grab a cup, bottoms up!<p>

So grab your best friends and make your way to the bar.  
>But keep your distance, we're gonna light it on fire.<br>We're drinking black tooth, eighty proof, straight gasoline.  
>Slam as much as you can take and hand the bottle to me.<br>'Nother round, fill 'er up,  
>Hammer down, grab a cup, bottoms up!<p>

This is what it's all about, no one can slow us down.  
>We ain't gonna stop until the clock runs out. (Bottoms up)<br>Hell can't handle all of us, so get your bottles up.  
>Drinkin' every drop until it all runs out.<br>'Nother round, fill 'er up,  
>Hammer down, grab a cup, bottoms up!<p>

This is what it's all about, no one can slow us down.  
>We ain't gonna stop until they throw us all out.<br>Hell can't handle all of us, so get your bottles up.  
>Drinkin' every drop until it all runs out.<p>

This is what it's all about, no one can slow us down.  
>We ain't gonna stop until the clock runs out. (Bottoms up)<br>Hell can't handle all of us, so get your bottles up.  
>Drinkin' every drop until it all runs out.<br>'Nother round, fill 'er up,  
>Hammer down, grab a cup, bottoms up!<p>

'Nother round, fill 'er up,  
>Hammer down, grab a cup, bottoms up! Hey! Bottoms up.<p>

© All lyrics are copyright of their owners

The next thing I remember is waking up with a terrible headache. Damn humans and their drinks . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything other than OC's. **

**ZX3 POV **

I couldn't remember anything from last night. I had a horrible headache and NightShadow sure didn't help when he woke me up. I was asleep on the table that we all eat on passed out. I took some painkillers for my head and got ready to leave with NightShadow.

Thanks to him the Resisty thinks I'm dead. Now here I am, on the way to interrogate the agent that hired NightShadow. "So you know what you have to do right? You can't be seen until my signal okay? I just hope Nutjob doesn't interfere." NightShadow said as we were arriving.

He walked out into the abandoned warehouse towards a hooded Vortian. I hid in the hanger and tried to listen for the codeword, strike. "So, is he really dead?" "Yes he is, now I expect those monies or else I'll have to kill you."

"Hey! I don't have to take that from you! I started this revolution by switching packages!" "Really? switching packages? Jeez you are pathetic." replied NightShadow. "WHAT DID YOU SAY! SCREW YOU! Guards! Kill this asshole!" Said the Vortian. "Uh, STRIKE!" That was it. I ran towards NightShadow while giving him cover with my pistol.

Just as I stepped off of the ship I heard a beep. Then all of a sudden explosions tear through the enemies cover and completely obliterate them. "He actually did something right?" said NightShadow "Who?" I asked "Nutjob, usually he just blows up everything."

"You mean that one guy you were telling me about?" "Yeah him." I turned around and looked up and I saw him standing right behind where I was holding a detonator. "Aww, I should have used that extra thousand pounds of C4." Said Nutjob. "Oh, you must be ZX3. They call me Nutjob because, um, nevermind. But I like explosions! Oh and I turned on that little robot you have. And I coted the inside of him with Diamond dust so he'll be super tough!"

"GIR? OH NO! He wasn't ready to be activated yet!" I yelled. "HEY! Aren't you gonna say thank you to me for making your robot Ultra tough!" Everyone ignored him "Relax ZX3, what harm could he possibly be?" said NightShadow. Suddenly something caught my eyes. "Hey, what's this?" I asked. We all walked up to the cold lifeless pod.

"It's a control brain? That's not possible." Said NightShadow. "Well what are you waiting for? Plug it in." said SKuLLCRacKer walking out of the ship. "We can't here. It won't survive. Only a very skilled scientist can activate it without killing it." Said NightShadow. "Fine, then we just have to ask Tak who can." I replied,

I waved a hand at my crew signalling them to return to the ship as I started heading towards the hanger. But i froze when I saw a small figure with red eyes slowly creep out of the ship. Just as the figure stepped out of the ship his eyes changed color to cyan and his creepy frown was replaced with a goofy smile with his tongue hanging out.

"HI!" screeched GIR. Myself and almost everyone else winced at the sound of his voice. "You guys got any CHEEEESE! I LIKE CHEESE!" "No but plenty of bullets, you annoying little PEST!" shouted NightShadow as he began to fire at GIR. GIR didn't even flinch, then we start to see GIR chewing followed by the sound of crunching bullets.

"WOW! THANKS! These are good peanuts!" NightShadow sighed, then we all returned to the ship. Later on we all went to the mess hall looking for food. NightShadow lost it when he saw that there was only empty boxes and crumbs. GIR stepped in and NightShadow grabbed him and started shaking him. "YOU ATE ALL OUR FOOD! I should just fucking shoot you out the goddamn airlock for this! But then I wouldn't have a moving target for my firing range."

Then NightShadow carried GIR out of the mess hall heading to his quarters, with nothing to eat I could also use something to shoot at so I walked with NightShadow to his quarters. "Nice room you got set up here." I said. "Eh, not as nice as yours." "Ha! So true." I spent most of the trip to the Massive in the firing range with NightShadow. But I decided to go hang out with SKuLLCRacKer because I started to feel . . . depressed.

Didn't know why, didn't want to. I didn't even spend that much time with SKuLLCRacKer, just enough time to steal some of his booze and sneak back to my own quarters. Soon I was alone and drunk, just the way I wanted to be. I can't remember exactly what I did but sometimes I'll have flashbacks that do nothing but depress me more.

I would tell you about them but now I just don't feel like talking about it. The only real cure for the visions was SKuLLCRacKer's booze. Then Tak came around to my quarters. "ZX3, I've spoken with your crew about a scientist who can help activate and install the control brain into your ship, his name is Professor Membrane. They don't even tell me the shit he does and I already tried ordering him to help you but . . . many have taken a liking to him for his height and that is what's keeping me from obtaining his help. Also there was something I wanted to talk to you about . . ."

I sat quietly and listened to what she had to say, even though I didn't want to. "ZX3 . . . I have to appear strong for our entire race, but the truth is that . . . I'm really not that strong. Zim was always strong though. No matter what he was always there for the entire Irken race, and me. And without someone to open up to I feel like I'm going to just lose it."

"Zim made alot of mistakes that effected and even killed many of his own kind, when I first heard his name I thought he ruined my life. But he made up for that tenfold. Not just to me but for everyone he ever wronged, he made up for it. And now when we need him most . . . NO! He did enough, and we're all selfish for even thinking of asking more of him! He's earned his rest . . . Oh . . . but I need him more than anyone right now . . . ZX3 . . . please . . . what do I do?" said Tak with tears in her eyes.

Then she threw her arms around me and began to sob. After a few minutes of her quiet sobbing I gently pushed her away from me. I sighed. "Tak, I really don't know how to help you. But now that you've talked, let me . . .

**The song is: Papa Roach, Scars. look it up. **

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
>My weakness is that I care too much<br>And my scars remind me that the past is real  
>I tear my heart open just to feel<p>

Drunk and I'm feeling down  
>And I just wanna be alone<br>I'm pissed 'cause you came around  
>Why don't you just go home<br>'Cause you channel all your pain  
>And I can't help you fix yourself<br>You're making me insane  
>All I can say is,<p>

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
>My weakness is that I care too much<br>And our scars remind us that the past is real  
>I tear my heart open just to feel<p>

I tried to help you once  
>Against my own advice<br>I saw you going down  
>But you never realized<br>That you're drowning in the water  
>So I offered you my hand<br>Compassion's in my nature  
>Tonight is our last stand<p>

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
>My weakness is that I care too much<br>And our scars remind us that the past is real  
>I tear my heart open just to feel<p>

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
>And I just wanna be alone<br>You shouldn't ever come around  
>Why don't you just go home?<br>'Cause you're drowning in the water  
>And I tried to grab your hand<br>And I left my heart open  
>But you didn't understand<br>But you didn't understand  
>Go fix yourself<p>

I can't help you fix yourself  
>But at least I can say I tried<br>I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
>I can't help you fix yourself<br>But at least I can say I tried  
>I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life<p>

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
>My weakness is that I care too much<br>And our scars remind us that the past is real  
>I tear my heart open just to feel<p>

**© All lyrics are copyright of their owners.**

Then she smiled at me and left. What a day . . .

_**Okay I truly apologize for not updating in so long but come on people! Mass Effect 3 has been keeping me from updating, don't blame me, blame bioware! ~shifty53**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Six A.M. **

Loud rock music seemed to fill the empty hallways. ZX3 walked through the hallways trying to find the source of the music. As ZX3 walked past SkuLLCracKer's room he could hear the lyrics: Here comes the next contestant. Is that . . . Your hand . . . On my . . . girlfriend!

"Damn it SKuLLCRacKer, another full night of nickelback." ZX3 walked past SKuLLCRacKer who was passed out on the floor. As soon as ZX3 turned the music off SKuLLCRacKer was up so fast you'd never think he slept at all.

ZX3 didn't notice him and as he was leaving SKuLLCRacKer tapped his shoulder to turn him around then punched him in the face. ZX3 was knocked to the ground and SKuLLCRacKer shook his hand from the sting of ZX3's metal mask.

"Ah sorry. These songs make me just want to punch stuff. I'll be up in a few hours. But the music is NOT going off." Said SKuLLCRacKer. "Fine have it your way. Just please shut the door so it's not blairing through the whole ship. And next time you try that I'll hit back."

Then the door slid shut and ZX3 walked to the bridge. "Gaz, I need to speak to Professor Membrane. I figured you would know how to reach him since he is your dad." Gaz sighed and pressed a button and the monitor turned on with a static filled picture of Professor Membrane.

"How do know this channel? I could have you killed you know." Said Membrane. "Yeah whatever. Well I don't care what your doing you'll be on my ship helping me with this almost dead control brain." Replied ZX3.

Membrane laughed. "Sorry but I have to get back to my own project. I hate to leave a control brain to die so when I'm done with my project I'll send a special ops team to procure it from you. If it's dead I'll turn it into tooth paste."

"I wasn't asking you." Said ZX3. "Well the best I can offer you since I know your mission is some intel I got from moles in the Resisty. There is a stealth operative stowing away aboard your ship. Now I'm very busy so I'll lock up this channel and return the project." Then the monitor cut to static.

"Gaz, did you trace him?" asked ZX3. "It's a pretty secure channel but I got his location. Setting a coarse now." Replied Gaz. "All right. Let the crew know to meet me in the mess hall in an hour."

**1 Hour later**

"Okay everyone. We got two things to take care of. One, in another hour or two we'll be raiding Membranes lab so we can get his help with that control brain and two, we got a stealth agent hiding here somewhere. NightShadow, you'll stay here and deal with that. And we should watch out for whatever hellish experiments he throws at us. Okay now you can have your breakfast, dismissed."

NightShadow had already finished his sandwich and left to search for the agent. He scanned almost every part of the ship. He even picked up a cloaked Irken female in the engine room but dismissed it because he lost track of it so quickly.

The one place he hadn't scanned yet was his own quarters. He walked through the door and the scanners alarm turned on instantly. NightShadow shook his head and pulled out his pistol and pointed it in front of him. "Hands up. I know your there."

Suddenly a hooded figure dropped it's invisibility cloak and appeared exactly in front of NightShadow pointing a gun in face as well. She wore an intimidating gas mask, NightShadow ignored that and the gun she pointed in his face.

"The Resisty pays shit money compared to what I'm getting for this. But you'd be really fucking lucky to get a chance like that, ZX3 will probably just have me shoot you. Until he gets back from his mission you'll stay in the brig. Try escaping and I'll have GIR rip you to pieces."

"BACK OFF. I'LL PULL THE TRIGGER I SWEAR!" replied the agent. "Do it then. I dare you." Suddenly a click was heard. NightShadow grabbed the gun right out of her hands. "Next time you steal a gun from me remember that the only guns I keep loaded are the ones I carry around."

**MEMBRANE HQ**

"Nutjob, is the breach ready?" asked ZX3 "Oh yes it is boss!" "Good. Make sure you don't blow up to much because we need him alive. Weapons check, we're going in!" Commanded ZX3. The door flew apart in a fiery explosion.

ZX3, SKuLLCRacKer, and Nutjob ran though the door. Most of the people around the door were dead. The team tore through the facility shooting anyone that fired at them or refused to surrender info. Finally they were able to cut off Membrane as he was escaping.

ZX3 shot him in the side with a pistol and before they could catch him a few robotic soldiers ran toward ZX3. SKuLLCRacKer fired his minigun taking them out but that caused it to jam. And Nutjob was out of everything he could possibly use as an explosive.

Membrane seemed to disappear. "X IS ONLINE" said a robotic voice as it stepped out of the room Membrane ran into. It had some familiar parts on it and what looked like an old Irken Elites mouthpiece only half of it was replaced with a large spike.

One arm had a minigun and the other had a large blade. ZX3 walked towards it and they glared at each other for a few seconds. ZX3 reloaded his pistol and sprinted towards it. It fired it's minigun and ZX3 dodged most of the bullets and the ones that hit were deflected by his armor.

ZX3 began to fire over and over again into it's head as he got close. It impaled ZX3 and lifted him up into the air. It used the other arm and used the minigun to shoot ZX3's arm off. "NO! COME ON YOU PIECE OF SHIT FIRE!" screamed SKuLLCRacKer as he hit the his minigun with his fist. "I AM X AND I WAS 387." Said the creature. ZX3 used his other arm to stab the creature calling itself X in it's face. X dropped ZX3 and before it could attack the others SKuLLCRacKer showered it with thousands of bullets.

**ZX3 blacked out **


End file.
